This Fragile Love Mori X OC
by ArcherWingWright
Summary: The start of something sweet. Luka, a girl with a fragile heart meets the Ouran Host club. Hiding her secret becomes difficult when she starts to fall for the tallest member of the club. Will Mori let someone else into his heart, will Honey be okay with it? How will everything end up? Did I mention her family is the Yakuza? Where Ritsu, A.K.A Casanova is her older brother?
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at the new school with my older brother Ritsu, people tried not looking his way but I seemed to draw their attention. I'd chosen not to wear the yellow fluffy monstrosity they call a uniform and instead opted for a simple white summer dress. "Let me know if anyone gives you a tough time, and stay out of trouble." Nodding I punched his arm, "Take care Ritsu! I look up to you." This caused him to tear up a little every time, "I'll do my best!" I nodded waving over my shoulder heading off to my classes. They went by slowly after people knew my last name they kept their distance, I sat on the windowsill at lunch time enjoying the music I was listening to when three boys stood in the tree line. Pushing a forth boy around, my body tensed up my legs swung out the open window on the secant story. I rolled landing on the ground and took off running at where they stood laughing at the kid. "Commoners should stay out of our school! No one to protect you without your Host club," One of them raised his hand to hit the boy. Without a secant thought I was there kicking him in his side into a tree. Spinning I kicked one other back, the last guy took a punch I flipped backwards pivoting with my hand to kick him off several feet back. I dropped back on to my feet in ready for a fight but they seemed down for the count.

Relaxing I looked to the kid they'd pushed around and pulled out my music ear plugs and seeing him a little shaken up "Here come with me" holding out my hand he took it. I walked him to the nurses office and sat with him as the nurses treated a cut on his cheek where a branch caught him. "Thank you, you didn't have too." He said when the nurse stepped out. I could see he, was really a she after hearing her talk. "Its okay, beating up anyone is wrong, especially a girl." She looked up surprised, I closed my eyes. "Secrets safe with me, as long as you don't tell anyone what I did" she nodded hugging me. I sighed patting her head, seeing she was really scared "I'll walk you to where you want to go" She nodded hesitantly "Can you take me to the third music room?" I nodded recalling Ritsu talking about it before. "The Host Club, my brother sometimes goes there" "Really?" I nodded standing and walking with her out into the hall. "I'm Luka Kasanoda, Ritsu is my elder Brother" she looked surprised, "Ritsu never mentioned having siblings." I nodded "He wasn't allowed to, I've been involved in a lot of 'Family' issues so my existence was erased for a long time. Ritsu never stopped treating me like his baby sister. I love him a lot for that. He's got a great heart and really good friends." She nodded, "You two seem to be alike." We reached the Third music room the doors opened and flower petals flew before us. I held my hand over my face due to the intense scent, "Welcome Princess- Haruhi!?" The blond rushed over to her and held her face seeing he bandage.

"What happened?" he asked in a tone like a father, she looked away from him blushing "Just a cut from a branch," he eyed me then looked back to her. "Well I'll see you again Haruhi," I turned to leave finally able to drop my hand from my face but she grabbed my wrist. "Luka please let me repay you with some tea." "No thank you, I don't drink tea." The blond man stepped forward "Please princess let us repay your kindness, I don't believe I've see you here before" a man with glasses walked up, "Takami, she's a new student Luka Kasanoda, her brother Ristu has visited us before joining the gardening club." I rows my brow looking at him as he informed the blond man. He knew far to much for not even knowing me, it made me uneasy. All the men looked at me shocked I looked nothing like my brother, we shared red hair and a last name. My hair was a vibrant long red, and eyes where a bright blue I took after our mother more than father. "Ritsu's little sister, hmm your very beautiful" a twin said lifting my chin trying to intimidate or embarrass me. His face dangerously close to my own I took a step forward locking my eyes with his. "Do you like playing with fire?" he stumbled back after my lips where an inch away from his. His face went red I yawned as his twin laughed, "Hikaru she had you" he joked. "Shut up Kaoru" I turned once again to leave waving over my shoulder. "I'll see you around, I'm gonna be late for my next set of classes." The rest of the day was dull, and once home Ritsue wanted a full report on the day. I told him several things leavng out the fighting but mentioned meeting the Host Club he was fond of. In truth I was kept a secret due to kidnappings, but mainly because I had little endurance do to a weak heart.

"We should both visit them tomorrow" I couldn't say no to Ritsu seeing how happy he looked and nodded. I walked to my bed room in the large house our 'Family members' the Yakuza me who I passed bowed their heads. In my room it was quite plain, besides a bed, dresser and a mirror I asked for little else. I stood in the bathroom taking my medicine and closed my eyes, wondering how much time my body would give me. Every day was a battle, I was said to died once I was born but here I stood sixteen. Before heading to bed I heard whispers outside in the hall, "There was another ambush, it was close.." "sssshh. You know we can't say things like that. It might worry Lady Luka, her heart is fragile" I sighed stepping away from the door before falling into bed.

We arrived at school Ritsu offered to walk me to class but I waved him on his way, turning I spotted one of the Host club members looking kind of lost. "Mori-sempai... Right?" I asked walking up to him looked at me and nodded hesitantly. I noticed Honey not with him, "Is Honey ill?" "Yes" I sensed he needed someone to be with or something to do. I took his hand, "Lets go make him some soup, and something sweet" Mori looked a little shocked but fallowed me. We headed to the culinary room, not many students actually used unless holidays where coming up. I knew due to it being my fifth class in the day, not even the teacher showed up unless he knew students would be there. I let go of his hand pulling ingredients out from the fridge, "Does Honey like chicken soup? Tomato... or we can make pumpkin soup?" He watched me silently. "Pumpkin..." Nodding I pulled out two aprons I set mine down and held out his, he bowed so I could place it over his head. I blushed looking at him our eyes met, I let my hands drop down tying the back for him. "Cooking something from the heart can make some one feel better, and it calms the soul." I concentrated my eyes on his jacket buttons. "Thank you Luka" I looked up at him staring down at me "No need to thank me, I like cooking" I turned to put on my apron, Mori stepped forward tying the back of it. I blushed stepping away we started to prep to make the pumpkin soup and a tray of cookies, Mori stood a foot away making my hands tremble. Placing the soup into a container and the cookies in a small box I set it before Mori, "This should make him feel a little better." Mori smiled a little looking down at it. "I think Mitsukuni will enjoy this thank you, you've improved my mood." I looked at him as he stared at the food, "So why did you come to school if you missed Honey so much?" He glanced my way, "Kendo.. He wouldn't forgive me if I missed a class because of him" "Really? You should take this to him, that way you can spend time with him before your kendo club duties. You only need to show up for that right? Doesn't make since to spend the entire day away from someone you care so much about." he nodded slowly smiling slightly. Never had I felt so nervous around a guy before Mori made my heart race, and I couldn't help but want to help him. "I'll come back, I'll let Mitsukuni know you made this for him." He picked up the soup and cookies and headed for the door in a sprint but paused in the door. "We'll you come visit me during Kendo?" I nodded "I may even join, I'll see you then Mori" He smiled turning taking off down the hall. He reall seemed to miss Honey. I headed to my usual class only to be stopped by two guys looking me over at the stairs blocking the way down. "Hey your that Yakuza girl aren't you. Never expected that guy to have a sister so cute." "Move aside" Was all I stated stepping forward, they didn't one grabbed my arm, "Why not come with us and have some fun. This place doesn't suit you,we'll make it worth your time." he was talking about being paid for spending time with them this flared my anger. I gazed down at the floor trying to restrain myself from hurting them, 'Scum like this is why my family even is Yakuza in the first place...' I thought to myself before swiftly moving my arm back causing the student to move forward my knee collided with his ribs. "You should know better than to lay your hands on a woman, and insult her in such a manner.. Lesson one, never insult my brother." Throwing a punch that caused him to hit the wall, I turned to the other boy "Lesson two, don't ever talk poorly of my family or me."Grabbing his collar I tossed him to his friend, "Get him out of here before I change my mind." they took off I closed my eyes holding my hand against my chest taking in deep breathes to calm my heart...


	2. Chapter 2

Making it to class I'd calmed my heart and took my medicine, I was nervous the whole day looking forward to seeing the Kendo club. I really did want to join the Club but if that meant getting family permission it would never happen. As I sat doing my homework the door slammed open and Ritsu walked in he looked worn out, "Luka" his tone said it all. He found out about something I'd done, but I didn't want to own up to it until I knew which incident he found out about. Standing I walked him outside into the hall out of the view of the other curious students. "What is it?" I asked he narrowed his eyes, "One of my friends said you ditched several classes to hang out with some guy?" I sighed blushing 'This is a little less hard to explain.' I was grateful t was just this. "I was with Mori from the Host club. Honey is out sick and I thought I'd help him make something so Honey would get better and Mori wouldn't look so sad. I'm sorry I skipped a few classes I'll be sure to pick up the homework and notes for those classes." Ritsu seemed more calm with the explanation "Oh, I didn't know that.." I hugged him, "I'm sorry to worry you brother," he hugged me back "Don't worry I over reacted, but don't run off with guys" I nodded letting him go, "So are you going to the Host club?" he asked I shook my head, "I'm think I'm going to check out some other clubs, you go without me and I'll see you at the car." He nodded hesitantly.

The last bell rang I'd been really excited to see the Kendo Club I headed out to fallow the school maps directions. I glanced up noticing the two men from the stairs standing against a building across the way watching me. Ignoring it I found the Kendo room and the guys all turned looking at me, I took a seat on the side of the room out of the way. Mori stepped in dressed in his bogu the men faced him and bowed in unison he looked over them as they bowed then noticed me sitting on the side lines. I sat watching them train, Mori had several students challenge him and he won, but corrected them each time they made a mistake. The club members shuffled out slowly at the end of the practice. I walked over to Mori holding out a towel to him, he looked down taking it. "How is Honey?" "He really enjoyed the food, I think he'll be better soon." He whipped his face off and looked at me, "Do you want to join Kendo?" I shook my head, "I don't think I can, but I'd like to learn" he seemed confused but nodded. "hn," He placed down the towel and handed me a Bogu, "I'll show you a little" I bowed taking the Bogu. I left to change and came back out dressed in to it fit really well.

Mori smiled slightly as I walked over and stood before him he handed me Shinai (Wood sword) before stepping behind me to fix my stance. I blushed trying to concentrate, he walked me through several exercises half twenty minutes past and we were sparring playfully. He knocked my Shinai out of my hands he was an two inch from my throat with his weapon and his lips an inch away from mine. My face heated up as he looked at me, I stumbled back and he moved forward holding my waist. My heart was racing and butterflies fluttered threw my stomach as he slowly pulled me closer to him and out lips met. His kiss was short and sweet very soft and it took away all my strength, Mori blushed looking at me "I'm sorry.." I shook my head moving forward returning my lips to his. His arm secured behind my back he let his weapon drop to the floor, kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling away for air. "Please don't feel sorry for that" I whispered he smiled shaking his head kissing my forehead softly. "Never," It made me happy my heart began to be irregular and a pain shot threw me. I held my hand to my chest collapsing to the ground.

"Luka? Luka, are you okay?" Mori asked I nodded breathing in slowly calming my heart down trying to get it back to normal, "I'll be fine can you get me some water?" I asked trying not to worry him he nodded laying me down before running off. I laid on the ground eyes closed taking in air, my eyes opened to footsteps.. To many, glancing over to the door stood the two boys from the stairs plus two more. "Looks like you "trained" a little too hard. He ran off pretty quick," I didn't like how he viewed the situation. I forced myself to sit up and laugh "Poor decision on your part" I stated they closed the door and locked it. I became slightly worried but knew I could take them, but needed to be careful. I stood ready for a fight, "I liked it better when you where laying down, but we can play this game." He nodded for them to attack. Two rushed forward taking swings, I ducked out of the way jumping back I landed several hits on both of them before realizing the other two moved in my arms where grabbed and forced behind my back. My heart raced but I was putting up a calm demeanor struggling against them, I was thrown against the wall my head hit it hard. Causing my vision to blur. I felt a hand lift my chin as I sat slouched against the wall, "Not so tough now," I pulled my face from his hand looking to the side, "Took four men to attack a week girl, I'd say you're the pitiful one" his hand struck my face leaving a burning sensation.

He grabbed my face forcing a hard kiss against my lips my heart was now in a lot of pain, the situation was not helping. I feared what it was they were going to do, I bit the man kissing me and he pulled away quickly cursing. The others laughed, "Stop laughing and let do this" I was pulled away from the wall I kicked one of the men back and rolled off to one side looking for something to free my hands just then a sharp pain it my chest. I couldn't help but yell out in pain, "Shut her up!" They ran over covering my mouth. "What did you do to her?!" "Nothing she must be crazy" just as one of the men pulled as my shirt there was a noise at the door. They didn't seem to notice till it burst open, Mori lowered his leg and glared at the men. His eyes landed on me he looked furious, the men stepped away looking at Mori. He ran at them as they tried to scatter, they were no match for him. I laid on the ground in too much pain to do anything else but watch Mori finish with them. He ran over untying my wrists and mouth, holding me in his arms "They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked in a soothing tone, he saw the mark on my cheek and glazed at it. I managed to raise my hand to his face, shaking my head he picked me up taking me to the Nurses station laying me in one of the beds. A doctor walked over to us, "What happened here?" Mori looked at him "She was hit," the doctor nodded looking me over. "If you wait outside we'll make sure she'd taken care of." Mori looked down at me hesitant to leave. I smiled at him nodding he slowly walked outside my smiled faded I looked at the doctor "Don't tell him… my heart hurts… it may fail.. help.." The doctor nodded quickly moving into action.

Ritsu was the one who came to pick me up two hours later, Mori was with him "He told me everything.. You should have known better!" Ritsu hugged me I nodded hugging him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do.." He pulled away and I looked to Mori. Ritsu shook his head, "He doesn't know.. but you need to let people know so they can watch after you.." Mori looked confused at this. I stood walking over to him hugging him as tightly as I could. "Thank you… I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." He looked down at me, "You where attacked.. they should be apologizing to you." I let go fallowing Ritsu home.

I was able to return to school a week later but know everyone knew, Ritsu had to tell them but he kept them from visiting. I arrived at school with Ritsu he insisted walking me to class, but after that I was on my own. After the first bell I got up to go to my next class and Mori stood outside with Honey, I smiled glade to see them. "Honey it looks like our doing better." I knelt hugging him, he nodded "You looked well too, is your heart okay?" I nodded "I should be fine," he smiled I looked up at Mori. He walked over holding out a white cat plushy with a red bow, "Takashi picked it out! Since you must have been lonely recovering MewMew will keep you company. I named him." I smiled holding it "Thank you I'll keep him by my side." I hugged Mori causing him to blush slightly. Honey giggled "Would you like use to walk you to class" Mori asked, "I'd love that" Honey stood between us holding our hands as we walked down the hall. We reached my class room and I felt sad to part from Mori and Honey. They were right, a week away from people did make me lonely and now that I meet them I didn't want to be alone.

Mori looked to Honey who was nudging him then to me, "Will you eat lunch with us?" he asked I nodded, "I'd like that," "Okay! Then in the third music room at noon" I nodded waving good bye as they left. I hugged the plushy and sat in class with it on my lap. I went to the music room and it was empty, Mori sat at a table by one of the windows. He stood seeing me I walked over to him hugging him tightly, "I missed you." Was all I could manage to whisper, he hugged me back softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you.. Ritsu said you might get worse if you didn't have time to rest" I sighed resting my head against him. "Maybe but I'd take that chance," I looked up at him and he was blushing looking down at me. He lend in to kiss me I leaned up kissing him. His arms tightened around me. My arms wrapped around his neck, and we stood there for several long minutes before parting. I heard someone enter the room my face flushed red blushing seeing the rest of the host club including Honey staring at us…. He looked conflicted … dropping the tray of sweets in his hand and bolted out the doors.

I didn't think taking off after him I found him in the hall and caught his hand "Honey!" I called he turned looking at me his eyes filled with tears. I pulled him into a hug and sat in the hall with him, he cried into my chest. "I'm sorry Honey… I'm really sorry…" I whispered patting his head. "I really like Takashi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't think taking off after him I found him in the hall and caught his hand "Honey!" I called he turned looking at me his eyes filled with tears. I pulled him into a hug and sat in the hall with him, he cried into my chest. "I'm sorry Honey… I'm really sorry…" I whispered patting his head. "I really like Takashi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Honey calmed down "So are you dating Takashi?" Honey asked, I really didn't have the answer, "I'm not sure, but I really would like to date him…" "Then I approve," Honey looked up at me, "You have to love Takashi a lot a lot and not hurt him." I smiled nodding, "hn, I would like that," I looked up Honey smiled at Takashi he knelt down Honey hugged him. "Sorry Takashi, I like Luka-chan Marry her" I blushed bright red Mori smiled "I like her too," He looked at me, "Are you both okay?" I nodded blushing he brushed the hair from my face, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Mori asked, I looked to Honey who nodded. "I'd like that" He smiled standing holding Honey and holding out a hand to help me up. I took his hand standing we headed back to eat lunch.

After school Mori was waiting in Kendo club, "You came" I nodded "I wouldn't miss it for the world" They let me change I came back and it Honey run up to me. "I want to spare with you, I'll go easy cause you're Mori's." I smirked "Don't go easy due to that," He laughed he took a sparing pose I did as well, he was fast like lightening I tried to keep up and dodge his moved I got in one good hit not before being thrown back. I hit the floor and smiled laughing Honey and Mori ran over to us. "Are you okay" I nodded hugging Honey letting my heart calm down Honey layed with me Mori sat beside me letting me use his legs as a pillow. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep. They day had taken a lot out of me. I woke up in my bedroom Honey passed out next to me Mori sitting beside my bed. Ritsue standing up against the wall. I blushed "Sorry I passed out.." I whispered not wanting to wake Honey. "Its okay, Honey passed out too but I couldn't pull him away" "Trust me we tried everything" Ritsu stated un happy. "What about sweets?" Honey stirred slightly at the Mori walked over, "Mitsukuni, if we go home there are sweets waiting for you" Honey slowly rolled over looking at Mori. Mori picked him up, "Sorry Luka.. We'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded they left Ritsu walked over "What in the world? You know you aren't suppose to exert yourself." I sat up, "Brother don't worry Mori and Honey know about it, and I wont push to that point." I stood, "The doctor said you have six years…" His tone went solemn I knew he was right. I knew that's what the doctor said but I'd proved them wrong so far…

The weekend Mori had asked to go out I slipped on a blue sun dress and braided my hair, "You and Haruhi have fun" I blushed nodding, It wasn't all a lie, Tamaki and Haruhi where going to be going as well as a double date. "We will," I left walking there, like I suspected Ritsu sent some one to watch after me. I turned into a dead end I moved leaping up onto a fire escape climbing onto the roof of the building. I watched as they ran into the dead end "Lost her.." I smiled turning heading off to the café where we were to meet. I walked in and Haruhi waved to me. I barely recognized her wearing a green dress. "Luka, you nervous?" I nodded "A little you look great," She blushed, we sat down after ordering tea. "I love this café" Haruhi nodded, "I thought this would be a good place, Tamaki isn't used to common places like this. Its fnny he finds amazement in it all." "Must be difficult some times?" She nodded "I'm like that, I found it hard to be in a school like this… Even with my families money and reputation." I looked over seeing Tamaki and Mori stepping out of a limo. "Wow look, they must be movie stars?" people whispered. They walked in I stood waving to them to our table.

It was odd seeing Takami and Mori in street cloths "Wow you both are beautiful, like the gods blessed us with angels." Tamaki stated I ignored him smiling at Mori. "Hi," "You look very pretty," I smiled "Your looking good too," he took a seat next to me, after drinking our tea we split up. Mori and I decided to walk down to the beach, "How are you?" Mori asked I blushed my heart had been beating rapidly since I woke up. "G..Good…" we walked I looked to him wrapping my arm with his. He blushed I pulled him along to the beach taking in the scent "I Love the water." I turned looking at him he smiled "Really?" I nodded "I was in a hospital a lot as a kid so they didn't let me out much." He walked up hugging me, I blushed staring at the water. "I like it here too," I turned around looking up at him. He kissed me, I kissed him back but Ritsu words came to me.. If we where really serious about one another.. I didn't want to leave someone like that… "Takashi… I've got six years…" he looked at me confused "Six years?" I looked down, "Six years before they say my heart will give out.." he looked concerned.. "Is there nothing you can do?" I smiled "I've proved them wrong so far.. I think I may be able to deify them" "I think you can," looked up at him "I'm a risk to date… because I'm not healthy, and I may disappear one day." He kissed my forehead, "I don't care," We kissed for a long moment.


End file.
